War of Prophecies - Jurassic Craft Wars 1
by Mama Magie
Summary: As foreseen, two Time Travelers came to help Lord Carflo overcome his brother, but they left too soon and the far future was decimated by war and Lord Damien's rule. So Cyanide and Chris returned to fix what had been broken. They would saved us all, but the prophecies must be fulfilled before an era of peace begins. Many will be lost to protect the child of prophecy from Damien.
1. Chapter 1-3

Published 2017 JCW1 War of Prophecies

"Never forget, Carflo, Evil appears when least expected, sacrifices must be made, but even in that darkest hour, stars still shine, and hope endures because love lives forever..." High Lord Adamos, grandfather of Carflo

As foreseen, two Time Travelers came to help Lord Carflo overcome his brother, but they left too soon and the far future was decimated by war and Lord Damien's rule... So Cyanide and Chris returned to fix what had been broken. They would saved us all, but the prophecies must be fulfilled before an era of peace began. Many will be sacrificed, many lost to protect the child of prophecy. Belief is as powerful a weapon as any sword. This is the tale of what happened between the moments Chris and Cyanide disappeared from the future war and reappeared back at Carflo's side during the battle for the Great City, and after.

I was the last MOMazon but I am old now, and they just call me Mama the baker. I began writing this down so no one would forget the final days of the last war. My great-grandmother, EnderMARA the MOMazon, shared these words with me and I am sharing them with you so that throughout the generations, none will forget that once EVIL walked among us. People get comfortable and after a few hundred years of peace, they have started to forget... Still, this warning, war will come again.

Welcome to Book One of many following the lives of Carflo and Damien.

A Minecraft Fanficiton inspired by the Jurassic craft role play created by TheCyaNideEPiC, ChrisandtheMike, and Carflo, with Krisalee1.

 **Before WoP**

At the end of the Jurassic Craft YouTube series, Cyanide and Chris returned to their future time too soon and it was all messed up. Lord Damien ruled mercilessly, the few survivors hid from him or were his slaves. In a ruined world, a few brave souls stood with an ancient Carflo, all but one had sacrificed themselves. Tyler, a servant of Damien, but loyal to Carflo helped them escape after future Carflo's death. They went back to the past a second time to restore the future timeline and save all they loved.

"Through History" A Minecraft Parody of Fall Out Boy's Centuries (Music Video) By TheCyanideEPiC and ChrisandtheMike depicts the battle for the Great City.

 **Welcome to the War of Prophecies**

 **Ch 1 A Night on the Ocean**

A dark ship called the Blackstone, floats silent and still in the middle of the midnight ocean. Two warriors; a young man and a woman, stare into the starry sky. They are waiting for the saviors to return, the ones prophecy foretold would help their lord overcome his evil brother and save their people.

"Munch, are you sure we are in the right place?" the woman warrior asked, shifting to look up yet again.

The very young male warrior nods and continues scanning the sky.

"But there isn't a cloud in sight!" she insist.

"He gave me these coordinates," he says.

"Alright, alright. If Uncle says it's here, then we are here, and we wait. I am going to fish, want a pole?"

He frowns at her, "No way. But I am hungry"

"Cookies are in the chest, little brother. Don't drink my tea..." she scowls. He laughs, she knows him too well.

"How's my favorite niece?" he ask, munching on a chocolate chip cookie.

"Learning her duty, she is better with a bow than most. She is almost ready for her proving time."

"Worried?" he asks.

"Not at all," Milady scoffs with a derisive snort. Her daughter will be the next MOMazon, joining her as a mother-warrior in the service of their lord, the heir of the House of Adamos.

Munch asks, "Uncle Mike wants to know if you have spoken to the family witches?"

The MOMazon shrugs, "No, I haven't spoken to Isabella, and definitely not Agatha. I haven't even gotten a scroll from Isabella since the Vale fell and Matthew died. It was all quite a long time ago... Why?"

"Uncle Mike thinks something happened to them," Munch never liked the twin witches, but they are family, even if it was second cousins.

Normally warriors and witches were mortal enemies, but their family was different. Their family served the last high house, and had for centuries; centuries before the twin princes' last war, generation before the twin lords' grandfather had gone into the light, since before their father had vanished almost a thousand years ago. They had once been many, been special, proven gifted, unwaveringly loyal but now they could be counted on two hands and still have fingers left over.

"Really? I see...I can check on Agatha on my way to the Great City for Lord Carflo's Centennial birthday," she answers.

"Agatha may be dead and Uncle Mike wants you to verify something Lord Carlo saw at her house. She had captured and tortured one of the saviors. She failed to learn anything and he escaped. We both know how the dark one feels about failure." The cold edge of fear seeps into his young voice.

She nods, pulling in another fish, "Of course. I'll go as soon as we finish our mission." She hesitates for a moment and sighs aloud, "Then I guess I will have to go tell Isabella at the..."

Suddenly, thunder cracks. Far above clouds swirl, wind blown rain begins to beat at them, and a beam of light shoots down through the storm. The sound is deafening. They can see almost nothing in the temporal tempest.

"Where are they?" he yells.

"I see them," she yells back over the roar of the storm. "We out of position, heave to port!"

Cyanide yelling over the wind, "I HATE this part!"

Chris shouts back, "Me too bro!"

Suddenly, they splash into the stormy sea.

Chris shouts over the storm, coughing salty water, "Holy crap, we're in the ocean, Cyanide! Cyanide!" But his best friend is nowhere in site.

Cyanide sinks below the surface, struggling, weak from the battle they just fled, and unable to swim in the choppy waves of the temporal storm.

He can hear Chris shouting, "We're saved, a boat Cyanide, a boat. Where are you buddy? Cyanide!" Chris sounds so far away.

He hears a splash above, something pulls at him. His lungs burn for air as he drowns. Something, no, someone pulls at him again, harder. He looks over his shoulder and in the dark water, he sees a pretty face. Her arm is across his chest.

 _'How far did I sink?'_ he thinks as he starts to black out, _'there's a mermaid.'_ Suddenly, they break the surface and he can breathe again. He gasps and coughs, choking on the salty sea water.

She tows him toward the boat. "It's okay, I've got you. Just relax, it's okay, I promise..." she says to him as she swims. He floats, too weak to even help.

Roughly, he is pulled on a dark boat, coughing he chokes out two words... "A ::cough:: mermaid? ::cough::"

Chris relieved and exasperated exclaims, "Jeez Cyanide, you didn't hit your head, did you?"

The female warrior laughs, "It's okay Chris, I've been called worse..."

Chris is suddenly suspicious, "How did you know my name?"

Cyanide is still coughing and shivering.

"I am the MOMazon and this is Munch, a warrior of the Great City. Mike sent us," she states plainly, "Are you hungry? I have sleeping bags, to help you warm up 'till we get to shore."

Chris isn't sure if he believes her, but at the moment he has no choice. Cyanide's teeth are chattering with cold. Reluctantly he accepts as she gives them each a warm bowl of fish stew. It taste amazing. They eat greedily. Food in the future they came from was scarce or rations. The storm is letting up and the stars are beginning to peek through the rapidly disappearing clouds.

Chris says between bites, "Aw man, I had forgotten we didn't eat. So good..."

Cyanide eats slower, still coughing, "This taste... so familiar... like something Mike made..."

They don't notice the MOMazon and Munch glancing at each other, nodding.

"Would you like some cookies and hot tea, we are a few hours from shore..." she offers congenially.

"Coff-coffee, dd-d d-doo you h-have cooffee?" Cyanide chatters.

"No, I am sorry, I don't," she says.

"Cyanide, just drink it. It's warm and you have hypothermia. It taste really good..." Chris yawns as he scolds Cyanide. Cyanide drinks the familiar blend. Within minutes, they both fall asleep.

Munch turns to the MOMazon, "What did you do that for?"

She shrugs, "What?...The less they remember about me and tonight the better. And it's not like they don't need the sleep. They look like they have been through the infernal realm to get back to Lord Carflo."

"I hope it's enough..." Munch replies, but there is no hope in his young voice. He has spent his life fighting a war without battles, a war against their lordship's evil brother. A war where all he has done is bury those he loves.

Milady looks at her little brother sadly as she turn the rudder and tacks the sail toward shore, she wishes more than anything it didn't have to be this way but they are the last of Lord Carflo's Knights and MOMazons and this is their duty.

 **Ch 2 : Morning on the Beach**

Far to the south of the Great City, two men are asleep on a beach by the southern sea. A campfire burns between. A third keeps watch. The young warrior shifts and stands. A bright green shirt shows through the chain-mail armor he wears. His tousled brown hairs stirs in the sea-breeze. He pushes his glasses up on his nose, he doesn't look to be more than 18. As the sun colors the horizon to his left, he heads into the forest for more firewood. He hopes his companions wake soon. His sister said they needed rest but he wanted to get moving before they were discovered, there were many unfriendly eyes looking for the two who had been prophesied to help his lord save their people.

Chris groans as he awakens, except for his headache, he is warm and comfortable. "Oh what happened, my head..." He feels like he's hungover, but why? Chris had been dreaming, but it was really more of a nightmare. They were fighting mutant everything to get to the time machine. Damien and a very old Carflo were battling, Carflo died then Tyler had leaped at Damien, wielding dual ruby swords.

A shout, "Just GO!" echoed in his ears, as the dream ended . He could still hear their friend's desperate plea.

His thoughts suddenly focused, _'Tyler?... was he dead? Had Damien killed him like Carflo? No! They would be okay if he and Cyanide succeeded, everyone would be okay. And here, now, Mike is still alive.'_

He sat up slowly, the sun was rising over the bluest sea he had ever seen. There was a campfire between them, and on the other side, Cyanide was snoring like a chainsaw. A oddly familiar figure came from the woods in the predawn, carrying an armload of firewood, but Chris couldn't quite remember his name. ' _Why is my head so fuzzy?_ ' he wondered.

"Hello, can you help us?" he calls out to Munch.

"Well, I'm trying," the young man grins, "I'm MunchingBrotato, call me Munch, I was sent to..."

"Riiiiiight... I remember landing in the water, I think? There was a boat?" Chris mutters. He strains against the fog in his head, trying to remember.

"Yep, some fishermen brought you in. Mike sent me to find you," Munch is trying to explain.

The sound of his dead friend's name has Chris's muddled mind jerking into clarity, "Wait, you know Mike! I have to see him! CYANIDE WAKE UP! Jeez you snore so much!" Mike was still alive, Damien hadn't killed him or Carflo yet.

"Chris, just calm down. Dammit and let me finish," Munch runs his hand over his face, he is getting irritated. "Mike sent me with your gear, we have days of hard travel and you are not to use your 'gun' thingys. The situation has gotten bad since you left. My orders are to get you both back to the Great City alive, which I am not sure is possible." Munch's tone sounds grumpy and hopeless, it reminds Chris of Tyler and for an odd moment, he is overwhelmed with a sense of deja vu. But Deja vu doesn't work backwards through time, or does it? Chris wonders what has happened since they left, he also wonder why such a young warrior was sent for them and not someone older and more experienced. Why didn't Carflo himself come?

Cyanide mumbles half awake, " mmm mrph mmm a mermaid..."

Chris yells, "DUDE! Wake up!"

Cyanide sit up, "I'm awake. I'm awake, oh my head. :::coughs more::: I think I drank the whole ocean last night"

Chris rolls his eyes, "Bro, some fishermen saved us. This is Munch, Mike sent him, hurry up we have a long way to go. Why were you mumbling about mermaids?"

"Aww man, I was having this crazy dream... I was drowning and a freaking mermaid saved me," Cyanide answers, rubbing his beard. The salt water made it feel itchy. He noticed the young warrior watching him curiously, "Oh sorry. Hello, I'm Cyanide. What's your name again?"

"I'm Munch, Mike sent me to get you," the young warrior says for the third time. The saviors who came through time to help Lord Carflo have not impressed him. He silently prays there is more to them, the dark one will not be defeated easily.

Munch gave them both cookies, tea, and apples for breakfast, telling them of the attacks on the southern villages and how bold Lord Damien was getting. He gave them their armor, and instructions on which way to head if they got separated, then they started walking along the shore around a thick jungle. Traveling through the jungle was too dangerous and slow, and they needed to move a lot faster than the strangers seemed to want to. They were in the dark one's conquered territory and needed to keep moving before they were found and captured.

Chris and Cyanide were grateful Mike had sent their armor and swords with Munch. Both wondered why they hadn't ended up back at the temple of the Great city. After their time in the alternate future, both had nightmares and Chris often found himself awake, staring at the stars, and wondering what the heck had happened to his once quiet life. When Chris had asked Munch on the third night, about why they landed in the ocean. Munch explained that they had to move the time machine to protect it, and that had caused the temporal way point to drift, that time moved the same in both future and past. The month they had spent in the future had passed here in the past. Beyond discussing the mechanics of temporal travel with Chris, Munch said almost nothing to them, except to frequently remark how out of shape they were. It seemed like something attacked them everyday. They had their guns, but barely any ammo and Mike had sent word not to use them, so Lord Damien wouldn't know they were back. The young warrior never seemed to tire or tire of complaining about them as they traveled. Everyday that passed they reminded him more and more of Tyler and they wondered if they would ever see him again, even if he wouldn't know them.

Elsewhere, the female warrior entered the home of Agatha the witch. After investigating, she left with an unhappy look on her face. She looked back once, and shook her head sadly. She then splashed a potion on herself, turning into a bird and flies away. Unnoticed, a bat spied on her from a nearby tree. It followed a distance behind her. The bird flew toward a coastal city, soaring high above the army of monsters and mobs surrounding the city walls.

 **Ch3: Butken Smaragd (Emerald Bay city)**

Since before Milady had arrived back home, their seaside city had been under siege. Only a few hundred people survived and remained hidden in the cove caves and mines. Half the population was already dead.

 _'How had Lord Damien found our hidden cove city?'_ she wondered in frustration.

The MOMazon looked over the high battlements and mused, there was no way to escape or save the remaining people that she could discern. Suddenly she turned, and strode purposefully down to the harbor. All of the remaining ships were in ruins, only the Blackstone waited patiently in a sheltered nook. Her daughter EnderMARA was chasing a small blond boy back and forth up the dock, they were laughing. Some men were trying to fish, but the contaminated waters of the bay held nothing. The men smiled watching the boy. In spite of the war literally just outside the gates, this child brought joy to those around him.

Nearby, a veiled woman, The Lady Green, with whom a great power rested, watched her son and his almost sister playing. Her power was to summon and command was the entire Creeper nation, as her father had, and within her soul rested a greater force for destruction. It was why Lord Damien had attacked her father's kingdom so many years ago, the dark one wanted that power. Her father's subjects had sacrificed themselves in great numbers so the MOMazon could rescue the badly burned woman and whisk her to this hidden haven, but Lord Damien had found her at last. This time she decided she would not flee.

 _"It's my fault,_ " thought MOMazon bitterly before speaking, "My Lady, all is prepared. EnderMARA and I will be back before the moon rises with catch enough to feed us until help arrives. Lord Damien's army is weak in the daylight. My younger brother Matthias is coming from the Helm mountains with the Stone Masons and Miners. Munch is on his way to the Great City and will inform them of our plight. I have summoned Ehbruh(friend) to protect Arturo."

The lady simply nods.

A gray-haired man rushes toward them, "Lady Green," he bows, "MOMazon Milady, are you sure about this?"

She sighs and states, "Sire Mayor, as the MOMazon, it is my duty to protect AND provide for all those loyal to Lord Carflo. The Blackstone is small, but swift and unsinkable. We will be back with fish for all before the night has fully fallen, just make sure the gate stays sealed."

Before he can reply, a strange, crippled looking creature appears in a swirl of purple particles, and the little man flees in terror, it makes the women laugh. The Enderminion bows to the MOMazon.

"Ehbruh (friend)." The MOMazon nods to the Enderminion, she chirps to it in its own language, End-speak. EnderMARA and Arturo come up to the black creature, each holding an apple, which it gladly accepts. Ehbruh then picks Arturo and vanishes in a swirl of purple particles.

"He will be safe with Ehbruh, My Lady. Lord Damien's forces can not breach the defenses. We will be back before moonrise. My brothers will not fail us. Don't be afraid." The MOMazon tries to sound confident but her old friend isn't fooled.

The Lady Green spoke in a soft, lilting tone, "I am not afraid to die. Lord Damien nearly killed me once, and even now he kills and tortures my people, but my son must be protected at all cost. If the city falls, I will delay Lord Damien's forces as long as possible, before destroying them forever. If that happens, you must get Arturo to his father. Promise me!" Her green eyes are intense and earnest.

"As you command, my Lady," The MOMazon bows and promises quietly, they hug. Over the last five years, they had become like sisters, something neither had possessed in childhood.

"EnderMARA, potions," commands The MOMazon. The bottles break and the Blackstone vanishes. "Before moonrise," calls back her voice from nothingness, only parting waves show the ship's path.

Out on the open ocean, the sun sink toward the horizon, the luck of the seas enchantments are working well. They are quickly bringing in stacks of fish. They have almost enough to feed the warriors and refuges hiding in the mines. The MOMazon is thinking of a recipe, fish and mushroom stew. The sunset fades and the moon peeks over the horizon, they will be late getting back.

EnderMara, fishing toward shore, asks, "MOM, do you see that?"

The MOMazon turns, "See what?"

Scanning the shore, strange orange flares and greenish-blue lightning flicker from the direction of the city. A few moments later, the distance-muted sounds of explosions and thunder.

"NO!" the MOMazon exclaims, "We have to get back now!"

They scramble to turn the Blackstone for shore, EnderMARA smashes swiftness potion on the hull. Under her breath, the you girl pleads with the Light to make them swift enough.

As they close on the shore, the strangely colors lights continue to flash over the city. EnderMARA speaks in a hushed tone, "MOM, that is dragon fire." The girl sounds afraid.

Closer they sail to the ruined harbor. Fires are now soaring toward the sky, and they can see a 3 headed dragon rising above the flames, below mutant zombies and skeletons are on the high wall. The scene is horrifying and mesmerizing, EnderMARA finds she can't look away. Then the realization that her "little brother" and his mother, Lady Green, are trapped there snaps her out of her reverie.

"By the light, Arturo and Lady Green!" she cries out. "What do we do, Mom?"

The MOMazon speaks firmly, "EnderMARA, MARA!" Her daughter stares at her with wide fear-filled eyes that reflect her own heart, but her voice is steady, "Have the potion of invisibility ready. If it sees..."

She and EnderMARA jump apart as a terrified Ehbruh appears between them holding Arturo and the Lady Green's veil. It is nervously looking at the water all around it, but holds the boy firmly in the very center of the ship's deck.

The child sobs, "The monsters came to kill mamma, she said she loved me always and... and.."

EnderMARA holds her arms out for him and gets the Lady Green's veil too. Suddenly, there is a series of rapid concussions, followed by a blinding explosion that makes a hole in the world. A giant wave pushes out from the shore causing the ship to lyst before it rights itself. The Lady Green is dead. Milady's heart cries out for her friend, but there is no time to grieve.

"Ehbruh, warn all the Farlander villages to flee! Everything between here and the Great City must be evacuated. Go! Warn your people... EnderMARA, potions!" orders The MOMazon roughly.

The Blackstone and the Enderminion vanish the same moment, and only the sea knows there is a ship sailing to northeast swiftly.


	2. Chapter 4-7

**War of Prophecies JCW1**

 **CH 4: the night battlefield**

Chris, Cyanide, and Munch traveled along the shore rather than through the dense jungle for a day then followed a river. Two days later, they crossed a desert, and after a two more, they enter a hills biome. Mutant Zombies, spiders, skeletons, and witches are everywhere. Munch is a remarkable fighter for one so young, but even with their gear, they are outmatched. Lord Damien's army of evil stands between them and safety. Exhausted and desperate, they were running for their lives and toward a village only five nights after they returned, when a welcome sight greets them.

Winter and Spikey were running toward them swiftly, and protectively bellowing at the mobs chasing them. The pet dinosaurs are followed by Carflo on Chewy, and an army of villagers and testificates led by Mike. All night the battle rages, people die on one side, Damien's mobs are killed on the other. Dawn ends the battle as the last Mutant zombie is destroyed. The rest burn in the sunlight. Cyanide and Chris continued to be amazed at young Munch's skill but victory had come at a heavy cost. Many have been lost. Half the village is destroyed. The battle over, friends and survivors get to greet each other.

"Man, it is good to see you, Winter looks amazing," Cyanide gushes happily, relieved to see a living Carflo and his beloved Winter.

"DUDE! I missed you and your sword... you gotta teach me how to use it!" Chris adds.

"Well, I missed you too, for a few minutes anyway." Carflo states, smiling, then his tone and expression turn deadly serious, "These attacks have increased since you left, Damien must think I'm weak. He doesn't know you're back. That's why Mike doesn't want you to use your guns yet."

Cyanide nods, "We know, dude. We barely have any ammo left, we need to make more." He shrugs before continuing, "Where is Mike? Man, if he hadn't sent Munch..."

Chris waves to where the wounded are being treated, "Cyanide, over there!"

They walk toward where Mike is working, Munch is walking toward them from the opposite direction. Carflo rushes ahead to greet him.

Munch bows to Lord Carflo, "My Lord, I must get back, Lord Damien's forces are heavier in the southern region. My brother is taking the Masons and Miners to..."

Carflo looks at him, shaking his head solemnly, and the young warrior goes rigid. He glances to his uncle who only nods, then the youth silently turns and stomps away. Cyanide and Chris who didn't catch the exchange, approach Mike excitedly as Carflo watches Munch go.

"Hey Mike, thanks so much for sending Munch. We never would have made it without him." Cyanide declares but seeing the look on the testificate's face, he realizes there is a problem. "Wait... what's wrong? Ohmigawd, what happened?"

Chris was still a few steps behind Cyanide, and looking at the destruction. He turns to Carflo, "How do you know Munch?"

"He and his siblings grew up in the Great City where I went to school," Carflo sounds strange, sad and yet happy at the same time, "His sister is one of the best bakers in the land. Mmmmmmm cookies... I'm hungry!"

"Let's get Munch and go eat," Chris suggests.

Mike stands quietly awaiting the banter to finish, then bowed head, 'speaks' to them. Telling them of Munch's twin brother Matthias' death, and the fall of Butken Smaragd and the southern villages.

"I am sorry about his brother Matthias! That makes him the last one." Carflo says sincerely. "My brother is getting too bold."

"Last one what?" Chris asks.

"The last warrior knight left in his family, all of his brothers are dead," Carflo says almost emotionlessly.

Cyanide nods and adds sadly, "Poor Munch." He looks in the direction the young warrior disappeared. He thinks about all of those in the future who will die if they fail.

"Dude...I'm just... dude... I am sorry..." then Chris looks at the testificate, suddenly the traumas of Mike and Carflo's future deaths return. He just turns and walks away from them too.

Carflo feels a sadness for Munch, he aches in a strange way for his friend's suffering, but more than that he blames himself for Matthias' death, and he hates his brother more. So much suffering for no reason. Breakfast is quickly eaten. They sadly start to bury the dead. At mid-morning, they resolutely finished the work of clearing the battlefield, and began repairing and fortifying the village.

Later that day, Chris is back to being Chris and moaning about Munch's absence. "Man, I wish he would come back, I am miss those awesome stew bowls and cookies."

"Really REALLY!," Cyanide snaps, "Our friend's brother has been killed by Damien's army, a city destroyed, and you're worried about eating?!"

"Hey, they were really, really good!" Chris defend himself sulkily.

"Well, yeah, they were, but really bro!" Cyanide just shakes his head at Chris and his stomach.

Frustrated, Carflo interrupts their bickering, "Would you two stop fighting! Didn't you have enough of that last night? Besides his sister should be in the City and she is a better cook anyway. I am sure she'll make us cookies. I remember playing with them all when they were children." He becomes quiet as the odd sensation returns to his heart, he doesn't like how uncomfortable it makes him feel. "Excuse me," he says abruptly and walks away.

They stare after him confused, the Carflo they returned to is very moody, even worse that the first week they knew him.

Moments later, Chris says in a low voice, "Hey, did we ever figure out how old he is?"

Cyanide shrugs, "Nope... maybe several hundreds of years now, thousands and thousands of years there in the future, maybe even millions if he didn't use the time machine to go forward."

After a low whistle, Chris wonders aloud, "Wouldn't it be cool..."

Cyanide cut him off, "No Chris, no it wouldn't. Carflo has to bury everyone he cares about eventually. I think that's why he tries so hard not to care about anyone. Immortality sucks, man!"

Chris is quiet for a moment, "I never thought about it that way, no wonder he is such a jerk."

Cyanide just smirks at his childhood friend, "Takes one to know one." He laughs at Chris' offended gasp.

 **Ch 5: Farlanders to the Rescue**

 **Three days... they have run and fought for three days through the jungle! It was taking too long to travel this way,and constantly fighting off zombies and skeletons is sloowing them down even more. But the creepers had been helping them. Every time the MOMazon Milady was sure they were cornered, a creeper would appear and blow up the pursuing mob. For now, they had found shelter in the dense jungle thicket. Arturo was asleep in the glow of the furnace, the last two of the dogs sitting guard on either side of him. Milady was cooking while EnderMARA was making arrows.**

"64 more, MOM" she sighed, "But I am out of flint and feathers."

"Good job Sweetie, foods almost done then we can go."

"Can't we sleep, I'm so tired, and Arturo..." EnderMARA starts to complain.

"No," her mother cuts in sternly. Then the MOMazon, seeing her exhausted daughter's head bow, softly says, "MARA, I know you're tired, honey, I am too, but we have to keep going if we are going to protect Arturo. That means getting to the Great City or some other sanctuary before we can rest." The MOMazon was already removing the cooked chicken and baked potatoes from the oven.

"I know," EnderMARA says, "but.."

A noise behind them, and the dogs snarl, standing. Both mother and daughter jump to the ready, bows drawn. Two Farlanders are looking down at them, it is Ehbruh and an Ender Elder. EnderMARA almost laughs in relief as they lower their eyes and their bows. Her mother chirps a greeting in End-speak as they both bow to the Elder.

 _'I greet thee, Ancient One.'_ the MOMazon speaks respectfully. _'We require aid to escape and...'_

 _'I know who it is you guard, Defender, it is my people's honor to aid you, for peace profits both our peoples.'_ The Elder responds. _'I extend a welcome to our village.'_

The MOMazon bows again. Carefully, she picks up Arturo and places him in Ebruh's arms. The EnderMinion blinks slowly, the Enderman equivalent of a smile.

Nearby there are sounds of mobs crashing through the jungle and hissing. Two more Farlanders appear, and suddenly they are all standing on top of the tree above where they were hidden. The sounds of dogs fighting skeletons comes from below. A creeper explodes. The Endermen touch them again, and they are on a tree more than a chunk away. The dizzying shift from place to place happens three more times before Arturo awakes in Ehbruh's arms, yawns and goes back to sleep. The Endermen laugh about the little boy being so comfortable with their way of travel. The MOMazon is too tired to register what they are saying, but EnderMARA understands every sound. The Farlanders think that Arturo is special.

Soon, they are standing at the edge of a great desert. Twice more purple particles swirl around them with the dizzying sensation of falling without moving, and then they are looking down at an Ende Village hidden in a dry river bed. Ende stone houses blending perfectly into the pale biome. The MOMazon is relieved, but she cannot relax just yet. She immediately begins speaking to the Elder about what has passed on the southern coast.

 _'My thanks for our rescue,_ ' EnderMARA clicks and chirps in End-speak. She remembers her Ender-manners and offers each of their rescuers an apple, a ruby, and a rose. (Things she always carried on the chance of meeting any Enderpeople.) The Farlanders bow slightly, accepting the trade for their rescue. They thank her for the generous payment and vanish in a swirl of purple particles. Only Ehbruh remains, still holding Arturo, who is still asleep. He tells her to follow.

She smiles as Ehbruh leads the escapees into a house. A giant Ender Golem stares at them impassively as they approach a house that seems larger than the others. MARA keeps her eyes down respectfully, but holds out an apple to the giant creature. It takes the apple and sniffs it before eating it. Farlanders love apples. She turns and follows Ehbruh up the stairs and into the house. All Ender homes are built from stone brought from the End, with their entrance on the second story. Inside, she tiredly follows Ehbruh down two flights of stairs.

'Tonight we get to sleep in a bed, well I hope, I'm so tired. Do Enderpeople use beds?' MARA's exhausted mind wonders. She realizes they are below ground level, it is much cooler. Ehbruh places a three fingered hand on the wall, it moves.

Downstairs in a secret room, there were beds. She takes off Arturo's boots and her own armor and crawls in bed next to him. The wall closes and the EnderMinion pats both their hair before vanishing and she realizes Ehbruh never seemed to sleep. She had never seen it sleep, she didn't even know if Farlanders did sleep. The one time she had asked her mother if Endermen slept, The MOMazon had just laughed until tears ran down her face and told her not to worry about such things. There were many things her mother had shared with her about those who came from the broken dimension but EnderMARA was sure there were many things her mother kept hidden, just as she herself kept one thing hidden. Secret keeping seemed to be part of the way of the MOMazons and Knights. She laid awake, thinking about all the secrets her family kept and wondering if there would be anyone left to tell them if Lord Damien won.

EnderMARA dozed off to one of her favorite sounds, End-speak. She loved being with Farlanders, learning all about them and, most of all, she loved the EnderDragon. Men had always gone to the End to slay the EnderDragon, steal its eggs, wait for it to respawn and repeat. She thought it was barbaric. EnderMARA was one of the few human who didn't go to The End for that reason. She would do odd jobs for crystals, or begs them off her Uncle Matthias, the mine guild leader. The EnderDragon didn't like eating diamonds or emeralds, but it loved rubies and amethyst, and oddly enough plain red apples. The great black beast was her friend, and it would let her scratch under its giant wings and along it's eye ridges. Ehbruh had taken her to The End more times than she could count. Last time, they had taken Arturo, but MARA had warned him not to tell anyone. It wasn't that EnderMARA wasn't supposed to go to the End, she had never been specifically told she could not go there, but all the adults talked about the End like it was a dangerous place. She loved it there and she had a secret.

' _An Egg-celent secret,'_ she giggled at her own pun, and let her dreams of flying adragonback in the broken realm carry her away.

 **CH 6 : Time in the End Village**

EnderMARA awoke to one of her favorite sounds, End-speak. Ehbruh had found them in the jungle and now they were safe in an End village. She smiled at the thought of porting the great distance to safety and then her tummy growled.

"Wake up lil' brother," she said cheerfully to Arturo.

The boy had slept fitfully. MARA pondered, how would it feel to be friends with a dragon, then to see your home destroyed and your mother killed by another one. It was then that the wall opened and the Elder came in with a farmer, who placed food and left. Mara cautiously looked down as was respectful. The elder lifted her chin with its ancient hand. He gave her a book and spoke in soft tones, informing her that her mother, The Defender, had left but would return soon. Then he asked about the 'sacred stone', Ende speak for the Enderdragon egg. Carefully, EnderMARA held out the dragon egg. The old one smiled and patted it, spoke once more, and left. She was no longer to be called the Defender's Daughter, she was to be known as the Keeper of the Stone.

Days passed. EnderMARA loved her time in the End Village and she tried hard not to worry about her mother. She and Arturo helped the Farlanders gather apples, the two children always got more than all the other fruit finders together. Arturo said it was because they could smell the apples and the Farlanders couldn't. She had never realized that. It wasn't that they couldn't smell, they just had a very weak sense of smell, which explained why they like the strong scent of roses so much.

EnderMARA decided to spend the next 2 days building the village a rose garden. Endermen are terrified of water, it burns them. So she carefully cut and placed lily pads over the all the water. There was no way anyone would fall in accidentally. Well, except Arturo who loved to swim. She asked one of the great EnderGolems, who protected the village what it would trade for some bones to make bone meal. They agreed for 3 apples. The garden was done and the roses were growing tall, even in the desert. The whole village appreciated the gift, gifting was not their way, trading was.

The Farlanders were as curious about Arturo as he was about them. They called him "the Prince", in the same way they now called EnderMARA , "the Keeper." Enders didn't use names, just job titles. Her mom's name was Milady but she was "the Defender" to the Farlanders, and ranked as a MOMazon to their people. Only MARA knew she wanted to stop fighting and be just a baker. Fruit-finder Rehubr had shown her a bean called cocoa and she thought MOM would love it, plain it was bitter, but adding sugar and milk made it wonderful.

It had been just 6 days since that night Butken Smaragd (Emerald Bay) had fallen, when a group of Farlander refugees had shown up during the night and everyone got really excited. A not-far-away End village was destroyed by "the Evil" as the Farlanders called Lord Damien. Many were killed, some had been captured and probably were being tortured, a very few had escaped. There was a rumors about being unable to 'port. Suddenly, there were Farlanders guardians with bows and EnderRebels with swords. Patrols were constant.

Ehbruh and the EnderGolem Smasher were always line of site of the Prince and the Keeper when they ventured outside. An Ender is always with them in the secret room. The elders spoke of sending the children to the End to protect them if the Defender didn't return. Most firghtening where were the rumors. The Evil was trying to mutate Endermen and the Elders worried even the End wouldn't be safe for very long. After that morning, EnderMARA and Arturo spent most of their time inside. MARA built Arturo a warrior-in-training playroom and while he practiced, she compulsively made arrows. An EnderRebel called Sword-maker taught them both with wooden swords and made the Prince a small stone sword. The Farlander called Leather Crafter made him a set of small leather armor, and even though it was too big for him, he never took the leather helmet off.

EnderMARA had Mystic armor from her Uncle Matthias; from her mother, an un-breaking, power IV bow; and a special sword from her grandfather's friend, Odie2200 (whom the Enders called Old Windy, which made her giggle.) He was the last of the great sword makers and a wind mage.

Another day passed, EnderMARA was beginning to fear her mother was dead. Only she and the Elder knew the Defender had gone to see the Evil. EnderMARA didn't understand why, but MOM said it was her duty to go. Just like taking the Blackstone out on the ocean with Uncle Munch had been her duty. However, Lord Damien's forces had attacked the town within hours of their leaving. Since then, the Evil had attacked every coastal or inland village he could find, they had all been destroyed.

Protecting Lady Green had been her mother's duty until the Lady had ordered Arturo protected above all and to be taken to his father... but who was that? Someone in the Great City? But who would know if Cupa and Milady were lost? Perhaps Uncle Mike? Lady Green had died unleashing her power to kill Damien's dragon and destroy his army. Her MOM was possibly dead. That only left MARA to continue. Protecting him was her duty, but who was she to take him to? She wondered...

"Practice with me," begged Arturo, tugging her from her musing. She looks down at the small blond boy in the over-sized leather cap. She couldn't help smiling, he even slept in it.

"Bows or swords?" she grins.

"Hmmm bows... no, swords.. no, both!" He un-chooses enthusiastically.

She laughs. Arrow-sender watches her with Arturo. She taught him everything she could, and learned as much as she could from the Farlander warriors. She would never be as strong as Smasher, but she was fast and learned to evade. She could hold her own against Sword-maker, well for a few minutes, and Arrow-sender taught her how to shoot things too far away see clearly. It was so different from everything her mother and uncles had taught her.

She was trying to concentrate on helping Arturo steady his aim, but her mind wanders back to her earlier musings. They, the Farlanders, call her the Keeper. She is the Keeper of the Stone (egg), and now the Keeper of the Prince, as they called Arturo. She was duty bound to be his protector, by birth and by oath. The Lady Green's son, the child of prophecy, who will have his father's heart, and rule for a thousand years. His father's heart...

And suddenly, she had the realization of who Arturo's father must be. She almost falls over, Arrow-sender looks at her blankly in the way of his people. She suspects the Farlanders knew who Arturo was all along. She shakes her head trying to overcome the shock of the realization. She now has a bigger secret than her dragon egg, but until she is told to do otherwise, she will continue to pretend to be his sister. That had never been hard, because she has loved him from the day he was born.

Her 'little brother', the child of prophecy, is Lord Carflo's son.

 **CH 7 Cookies for the Evil**

A giant zombie approached a village bellowing, "I'm here for your tribute to Lord Damien. Come out and give it to me and you will live another day!"

But the village was abandoned, homes empty, crops gone. The MOMazon stepped out of the church, ruby sword ready.

"There is nothing here for you, giant. You will instead take me to Lord Damien and the Witch Isabella."

"I will take them your head," growls the monster and he attempts to crush her. A fierce battle ensues and ends with the monster laying at her feet nearly dead.

"Honestly, abomination, I think my child has hit me harder with a training sword than you do," she laughs coldly for effect, ruby sword to his throat, "Now get up and take me to Lord Damien and Isabella the Witch or I will end you."

The monster slowly rises, growling, and limps through the woods and toward a volcanic peak.

Just inside the volcanic crater, hovering over a lake of lava is a replica of Lord Carflo's beautiful home. But instead of carved stone and glowstone beauty, it is terrifyingly made of obsidian, nether brick and redstone blocks. The MOMazon stares at it silently.

For the first time since leaving the village, the giant zombie speaks, "Welcome to Death, MOMazon." She nods absently but never looks away from the fortress.

He growls, "Yes, I know what you are, warrior mother, but it won't save you, it won't save any of you!" He laughs harshly.

She know he is trying to sound menacing but she pities him. "Do you want me to kill you before Lord Damien finds out you brought me here?"

"I brought him a prize, he'll reward me!" boast the monster.

The bat she was watching transforms with a flash of lightning, the giant zombie begins to stammer.

"So you brought me a prize, did you zombie? It appears she brought you," Lord Damien states slowly and with malicious purpose, as he circles them. "Let us see how badly one of Carflo's best warriors beat you, shall we?" he hissed. One ancient sword strike later and the giant was dead.

The MOMazon held perfectly still, knowing even the slightest flinch or portrayal of fear would mean her immediate death. After a moment of silence, she spoke the formal introduction.

"I am the MOMazon Milady, great-granddaughter of Marimon and Lars, granddaughter of Mina and Miles, daughter of Meloni and Trabor. And to fulfill the promise of Marimon concerning your century birthday, we are to bring you your favorite cookie made according to her recipe." She places an Enderchest in front of him. It contains a single stack of glowing cookies.

Damien is intrigued. "So the MOMazons remember to honor me on my birthday and remember my childhood fondly," he sneers. His breath smells like blood and she fleetingly wonders if he's been drinking it. He opens the chest, takes a cookie and eats it. "MMMMMMMM just like your great- grandmother used to make." He examines another cookie, "She always had a sweet spot for me," he says smirking.

"Thank you, Lord Damien," and she bows as is required.

"And such good manners." He hisses, smiling like a snake who's trapped a mouse.

"If it pleases you, Lord Damien, there is another matter. I am required to speak to Isabella the Witch... please." She waits.

Lord Damien looks back toward the citadel and eats another cookie.

"Yes... let's arrange that, shall we. Please walk carefully this way..." indicating the bridge with a flourish.

There are holes down to the lava lake below, and fires burning in random places and all Milady can think about was her training taking a nether fortresses in the Infernal Realm.

She almost hesitates, but bows and crosses the bridge, after she responds formally, "Thank you, my Lord Damien."

Her use of the old way makes him sneer again. "Scared, my dear?" he questions in an evil tone.

"No my lord, just dreading the message I am about to deliver." She begins walking bravely into the dark fortress. All around her are mutants and monsters of every sort, screams and moans fill the air. It is truly a place of evil. They pass rooms she knows are torture chambers, she walks until he directs her to balcony over the lava lake.

"Wait here, I've summoned Isa-bel-la" he rolls her name off his tongue, smirking.

The MOMazon can see in his eyes all the tortures he has planned for her, and he knows it, but her resolve doesn't waiver.

"Thank you, my lord," she barely can get it out in the acrid air.

"Oh my pleasure, anything for the last of her kind who brought me some of Marimon's wonderful cookies for my birthday. But you came early, my birthday is still a little while off... Ahhh and here is Isabella. My dear witch, this MOMazon wanted to see you..." he giggles evilly.

She almost shudders, but answers, "I was vowed to bring you these cookies 3 generations ago and I apologize for the early delivery. However, I can not miss Lord Carflo's celebration."

His eyes narrow dangerously, so she turns quickly to Isabella and speaks with the same formality, "Witch Isabella, I have come to inform you that your sister, the Witch Agatha has been killed, we know not by whom."

Behind her, Milady can hear Damien pull out the ancient weapon of his kind and prepares herself for the lightning to come. Suddenly, there is the sound of breaking glass and she feels the ticks of pain begin. Isabella has withered her! Darkness begins to consume her.

As she faints, she hears Damien say like a pouting child, "Isabella you always ruin my fun!"

"She lies, she is a spy... She knows who killed my sister, she wouldn't be here otherwise. Give her to me, my Lord Damien, and I will find out all she knows of Carflo." The witch croaks like a frog.

Later, in a cell remarkably cool for being over a lake of lava, she is awake but still twitching. _'Slow wither,'_ she realizes, it could take days for her to die.

The door flies open loudly and Isabella rushes in, speaking even more loudly in screeching tones, "Do not open this door for any reason! You shouldn't have come here, MOMazon!" The door obediently shuts.

Milady is trapped alone with the angry Witch!

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 8-10

**War of Prophecies JCW1**

 **CH 8 Lord Damien's Discovery**

"You shouldn't have come here, MOMazon!"

The cell door scraped shut as Isabella's angry screech echoed of the walls.

Milk is thrust against her lips, "Drink quickly," in a hushed tone, "You shouldn't have come, my dear." The remedy begins to work, then Isabella gives her a restoration potion to drink and Milady is healed to barely half health.

"Thank you Isabella," the MOMazon Milady says weakly, "but you know I had to, for my duty, and to warn you. I am so sorry about Agatha, but I believe she was murdered by Damien himself. If he would kill his most loyal witch, then you are not safe either and I couldn't let him kill you."

Isabella sighs sadly, "I knew she was dead when Lord Damien smiled and lied to my face about her being on a special mission. No one has seen her since she kidnapped one of the strangers, but they are gone and war is coming."

The witch is thoughtful for a few moments, the MOMazon lets her grieve her twin sister. Grieft is not the witches' way but Isabella is different from other witches, this fact has been true since they were children. Isabella can love, and chooses to love. She is her testificate father's daughter even if she looks like her mother.

When Isabella speaks again, her voice is stronger, "Again thank you, Milady, but I already knew... You are a good cousin and a true friend to come to tell me this truth and be concerned for my well being."

Isabella hugs her. Milady is almost too surprised to hug Isabella back, but she does. They hold each other for a few moments.

"Kill me quickly," the MOMazon says resigned. She can think of no other way for Isabella to stay in Damien's favor, but the witch snorts as if amused by the sugestion.

"Ha...kill you! I am going to help you escape! You were right, Damien has lost his mind, he wants chaos, death for the world, his desire for power grows daily. There is a dark shadow, a madness, that consumes him. We are going to use his greed to kill him. I may have found a way with your help to end it. Our family will be avenged. But first, your Lord Carflo must be warned. Damien is almost ready and this war will be far worse than the last one, if we fail." Isabella reveals.

The MOMazon sways as she stands. "Then we won't fail," she states resolutely.

Together the woman warrior and the witch stand before a wall to an adjoining cell, nether brick is easily broken, a potion splashes and they vanish. Later, a witch crosses the bridge leaving the dark citadel. Once she is over the crater's edge, she turns herself into a bat, a bird appears out of the air beside her, and together they fly away through the dark forest and toward the desert.

"What do you mean she escaped?!" bellowed an angry Damien. "Find Isabella! Find the MOMazon! Or I will kill all of you!" He destroys a skeleton standing a few feet away with a bolt of lightning.

An hour and several dead minions later, one of his zombies approaches groveling. "Lord Damien, the witch Isabella must be dead. This MOMazon is rumored to be allied with the Enderscum, we think they helped her escape."

"Arrrggghhhh!" Damien shrieks in rage.

"But my lord, we found something in Isabella's chambers. The other witches want you to see it." screams the zombie fearfully.

A witch comes from the corner hesitantly, "My Lord," he says tentatively, "Isabella was your most loyal in seeking a way to destroy Carflo, she may have discovered a way to make you powerful enough to defeat him"

"I will defeat him!" shouting, then Damien says coldly. "Show me."

In Isabella's chambers, there were scrolls on the walls. Some written in the familiar testificate elders' script, diagrams of the temple in the great city, of a secret room, of a strange black and green archway glowing with green energy. Damien reads and rereads Isabella's notes.

 _ **'The Room of Eternal Power...hmmm sounds like just the thing I needed to guarantee Carflo's defeat.'**_ He stood before the diagrams. _**'How had I grown up there and never known of this room?**_ **'**

The diagrams showed there was a whole level hidden between 2 levels deep inside, but there didn't seem to be a way in. He pondered the diagrams and the map. No matter, he would just blow it open, his creeper experiments were failing almost as badly as his Endertitan mutations, but it was leaving him with large amounts of gunpowder.

HIs shadow whispered to him, _**The elders had hidden this from you obviously, how dare they! They were always afraid of your power. Stupid things, you are a god compared to them.**_

Damien smiled, he would use the device shown and make himself more powerful than his brother. It was only a matter of time before Carflo and his followers were defeated. Damien had spent a century making sure Carflo was alone and without allies, this war would last a day instead of a century.

In the last pages of another book, Isabella had scrawled potion recipes. It appeared Isabella was also working on an ultimate wither potion that would instantly kill anything, even his strongest mutation, but it wasn't strong enough to forever kill Carflo yet. She believed she was missing an ingredient. Damien was impressed with her potion making skills.

"Ahh my loyal Isabella," he mused aloud, "You never suspected that I killed Agatha myself."

After reading all her hard work, Damien almost felt bad that he had planned to kill Isabella, but the MOMazon had done that for him. Still, he felt something, maybe disappointment. He really had wanted to kill her himself to see if she would scream like her sister had screamed.

Damien thought about the MOMazon. _**'Stupid warrior mother!'**_ He had underestimated her if she could escape from his citadel. He should have just killed her. But like a cat, he enjoyed toying with his prey. He would kill her next time, not long to wait before his and Carflo's birthday.

Damien walked through the levels of his fortress. Mobs of every sort surrounded him, some roamed freely, others in cages. He had an army of darkness and he couldn't wait to "give" it to his brother.

"I have a birthday surprise for you, brother," he growled aloud. Then he smiled evilly, eyes glowing red. Behind him a black shadow darkens the obsidian wall. Darkness, all-consuming, waited for its disciple to succeed.

 **CH 9 the MOMazon's return**

It was late afternoon, EnderMARA had been sparing with Sword-maker for about an hour then she and the EnderRebel sat down and to eat apples with Arturo. The old Farlanders was showing them how to slice apples in the air and they were laughing as it skewered the apple halves like a kabob. The secret door opened, the Elder entered followed by her mother and a witch.

"A witch!" EnderMARA screamed pulling Arturo behind her.

Sword-maker stood between the children and the witch, sword ready. EnderMAra knew the EnderRebel would die to defend them, but she didn't want it to be hurt. However, she had to protect Arturo, desperately she wondered where Ehbruh was. Her good sword and bow were in the chest between the beds on the other side of the room. Could she reach them before Sword Maker was hurt or killed?

Before the Elder could speak, her mother commanded "MARA be still! She's an ally." Then the MOMazon sank down on one of the beds, she was visibly weak.

"I will not hurt you, Daughter of Milady." Vivid green eyes peer at MARA and she shudders.

 _'Witches for allies, the war is going to be worse than I ever imagined,'_ EnderMARA thinks.

"Isabella is my closest friend and our cousin," MOMazon concludes.

"What?!" EnderMARA exclaims in disbelief. She has witch for a cousin! Witches and Warriors are mortal enemies. It just isn't possible.

"3rd cousin by marriage..." Isabella corrects.

"3rd cousin by marriage..." Milady laughs weakly, "that makes her yours and Arturo's 4th cousin, so manners please."

EnderMARA catches that she is to continue as Arturo's sister. "But you're... a...a witch!" MARA exclaims.

"So is your mother in her own way," explains the witch coolly, "But she needs more healing potion. Tell the Ender to bring me somethings."

EnderMARA sets her eyes in defiant determination.

"Please", the witch continues, "Your mother almost died rescuing me from Lord Damien." Isabella's voice sounds like a whining frog, but sincere.

"You rescued me first," whispers the MOMazon, then she is asleep. Mara stares at her mother worriedly.

"FINE, I will 'ask' the Ender Elder for the things you require to heal my mother," MARA begrudgingly agrees.

EnderMARA quickly translates the list to the Ender Elder, she knew they understood human speak but why make it easier for a witch. The Elder leaves, but Sword-maker refuses to move from between the witch and Arturo, it stares at her blankly as is the way of its people. The witch wisely avoids eye contact. EnderMARA can read the hatred in it's eyes, she feels the same. An hour later, brewing stands and cauldrons are set up in Arturo's play area.

Throughout the night, Arturo sits by the MOMazon's bed, holding her hand. He is being so brave for being so young. EnderMARA is proud of him. She cautiously watches the witch brewing and realizes she makes healing potions exactly as her mother does. MARA wonders if they shared a teacher, crafting potions is like baking, specific ingredients have to be prepared and added in a very precise way or the recipe turns out wrong. She shakes away the thought that this witch is the one who taught her mother the make potions.

By morning, the potions are done. The MOMazon is healed, and up walking around. After breakfast she puts her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"EnderMARA?"

"Yes, MOM." MARA says, happily relieved that her mother is alive.

"I need you to do something you will find unpleasant. Please help Isabella with her potions, we are leaving tomorrow and they must all be done," her mother asks.

"But MOM!" she almost refuses.

"Please do this... I have told Isabella that you are a hard worker and quick student, learn much. She was my teacher and you will benefit from her tutelage," her mother chastises her, and MARA know this is not a request but an order. She has no choice but to help the witch.

MARA bows her head, "Yes mother, I will learn," she says resigned.

"Oh, and keep your little brother out of trouble..." And with that the MOMazon leaves to meet with the Ender Elders that have gathered in tribunal.

The Witch Isabella speaks, "Come, Daughter of Milady, I will teach you the second potion I ever learned."

EnderMARA knew she was trying to sound kind but she still sounded like a frog, a creepy frog.

"What was the first?" MARA asked, gathering the same ingredients as Isabella.

The witch looked at her and simply replied, "The slow wither potion that saved Milady's life from Damien's wrath."

EnderMARA is horrified at the thought of her mother withered, but she was still alive so Isabella must be a master potion maker. To make a non-fatal, long-lasting wither potion took incredible skill. Her distress is visible to Ehbruh, it and Sword-maker, both rise. She chirps at them that she is okay and asked them to take Arturo to the rose garden to play. They comply and she is alone with the witch.

"They will keep my brother occupied. I have watched my mother make healing and sleeping potions, the invisibility and swiftness potions for the Blackstone, and one that allows her to become a bird. But she makes them one at a time. We are making many at a time," she observes. More formally she states, "I am your student, Witch Isabella. Please teach me."

Isabella smiles, and Mara suppresses a shudder, "Good, good, we are making long-lasting invisibility potions for many."

"How many?" EnderMARA asked.

"All here," croaks the witch.

EnderMARA does the math, "But that's over 100 in one day and night!" she gasp.

Isabella simply nods, slowly blinking her vile green eyes at her. EnderMARA begins preparing the ingredients for the first batch exactly as Isabella does. She thinks it is going to be a long day and night of brewing. She is glad she was well rested because she is not going to be sleeping anytime soon.

 **CH 10 : No peace in the past**

The day after the battle was spent tending the wounded, most of which Mike did, and rebuilding the destroyed village.

Cyanide, Chris and Carflo spent the day helping the villagers repair their gardens, and homes, and building a defensive wall. Cyanide came up from the makeshift mine to find Chris and Carflo bickering about the wall. Munch still hadn't returned. Cyanide wonders where the young warrior went but knows he probably needs his space, losing the last of your brothers, especially one's twin, must hurt terribly. Cyanide can't even begin to imagine how Munch must feel.

"Umm EXCUSEEE me, Loooord Carflo, but the wall needs to as thick as it is tall so the zombies don't just break through it. Tactically, THAT is the better wall," Chris snarls sarcastically.

"That's stupid, they will just jump over it so it needs to be taller, not thicker. Don't you remember how high the mutant zombies can jump?" Carflo defended, "Or are you too busy running away?"

"How high they jump? Running away!" Chris stutters in rage, "I have fought in 2 wars against them! And nearly died, Mr. Immortality! Don't ever accuse me of running!"

"Well, you're not exactly a warrior, Chris," Carflo points out tiredly. He feels hopeless, helpless, and tired into his soul.

Chris loses it, spewing out a stream of profanities, ending with, "I thought we were friends! You don't know how hard it was to watch you and Mike..."

"CHRIS! Chris... calm down buddy," Cyanide interrupts as he gets between them, "He doesn't know HE wasn't there, man." Cyanide keeps trying to calm an irate Chris, who is still swearing unintelligibly.

"Don't know what? What aren't you telling me?" Carflo demands angrily, "Why did you even come back?" He doesn't understand, why these two people he barely knows would try to help him defeat Damien. Why they are so driven to make sure he wins. He doesn't understand, he has never met such strange people. People who would fight and risk death for a stranger.

Cyanide sighs, shaking his head,"Look man, you know we can't tell you about the future."

Carflo yells in frustration, "Aren't I your friend? Everyone knows more about what's going on than I do! Tell me! I want to know the truth!"

"We came back to save you, to help you save the world, the future. That's it. We are your friends, Carflo. Chris nearly died several times. Damien caught him, tortured him worse than Agatha tortured me. That's all I can tell you, just... just let it go, man." Cyanide sighs again, he sounds tired, "Just let it go. We can't tell you..."

"FINE! Don't tell me! You can fix this time thing without me," Carflo shouts petulantly, "Come on Chewy, let's go!" He jumps off the wall and onto Chewy's neck, then rides away.

Cyanide yells after him, "Carflo... CARFLO!"

"Let him go, bro," Chris says calmer, "I need food and a nap. He'll be back. Besides, it must be pretty frustrating, nobody telling him anything and he knows he has to save the future of the whole world from his own crazy twin brother."

"Yeah, I guess, let's use up this cobblestone..." Cyanide starts.

"Aww man, I'm starving! Let's eat," Chris complains.

"Here have a cookie! Last one," Cyanide says patronizingly.

"I love Munch's cookies. I hope he'll give me the recipe to take home?" Chris sulks, but eats the cookie.

"DUDE!" Cyanide tries to look disapproving, "His sister probably made them and Carflo says she is a baker in the Great City. So the sooner we get there, the sooner we can get more cookies. I wonder what she looks like."

Chris laughs at him, teasing, "Somebody wants to marry the cookie laaaadyyyyy..."

"Man stop! We can't date anyone from here!" snaps Cyanide, scowling, "besides she's probably grumpy like her brother."

"I don't know, man. Those are some pretty awesome cookies, might be worth it..." Chris continues teasing, at which point Cyanide punches his oldest and dearest friend off the wall. Chris just lays in the grass, laughing at him.

Later, at a house Mike told them to stay in, they quietly eat dodo stew.

"This taste just like Munch's except his had fish and something else," Cyanide notices out loud.

"Yeah. What do you think would have happened if those fishermen didn't find us?" Chris ask seriously.

Cyanide thinking and eating, mutters aloud, "hmmm...mermaids.. "

"Oh man, are you still on that?!"

"I swear a mermaid saved me, she spoke to me..." He stops when he realizes Chris is looking at him like he's lost his mind, Cyanide just shrugs.

Chris starts to laugh, "Mermaids... you crack me up."

"Shut up and eat. We got more blocks for the wall and I want to go to bed tonight." Cyanide snarks, and stuffs a bite in his mouth so he won't have to talk.

But his mind won't let it go. Something familiar is nagging at his mind; soup and cookies and mermaids and fishermen he doesn't remember clearly. It didn't add up. How did they get to shore in the violent storm? He could vaguely remember the mermaid speaking to him and being pulled out of the water, being offered fish stew and cookies and... and tea because the mermaid didn't have coffee... Then nothing until he woke up on the beach with Chris yelling at him for snoring. Cyanide washed his bowl and put it away, shaking his head, mermaids... there is no such thing, even in Carflo's crazy kingdom. Chris is asleep before Mike gets back from tending the wounded, Cyanide warms him a bowl of stew and the testificate nods gratefully, Cy realizes he has never seen one look as tired as Mike looks right now. Chris begins moaning and thrashing in his sleep and Mike splashes him with a potion, Chris settles into a deep peaceful sleep.

The healer stares at Cyanide expectantly. He shrugs and answers guiltily, "In the wrong future we returned to, Chris was tortured and forced to watch Damien kill you. We rescued him too late to save you, I'm sorry. But Ipromise we won't let it happen, not this time."

HhrMMMmmmm, Mike mumbles and pats Cyanide on the shoulder, holding out a small flask and pointing at the bed. Cy nods and sits down, drinking the thick sweet potion, as he drifts off his mind tells him the syrup taste like the tea the mermaid gave him. He chuckles in his sleep. Mermaids don't drink tea.

Carflo isn't back the next morning, but Munch is. As Mike leads them on, Munch scouts ahead of them, clearing the way. It took two more days to get to the Great City. Chris and Cyanide are both happy and sad to see the place where they will defeat Damien or lose the future forever.

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 11-13

**JCW1 War of Prophecies**

 **CH 11: The Field**

Carflo had ridden Chewy half the night. He wasn't sure of where he was going until he was there. He didn't know why he came here, he hated this place, but it seemed he often did when he was stressed out. He was standing over the place where it had all began when he and Damien were young. It was also the final battlefield of the last war over a century ago. The large field had once been covered in trees and lush grass, wildflowers and animals of every sort lived here centuries ago. Now the former battlefield was still barren in spots and cratered. There were pools of lava dotting the landscape. There were only a few gnarled trees struggling to grow and tufts of deadnettle thistle now.

He and Damien had been best friends, as well as brothers, once long ago. They had each ruled small kingdoms under their father. They had hunter and played and learned together. It had been hard when they were separated, especially when their mother had taken Damien to court in the Royal City while Carflo had stayed with their father. Then she had died, lost at sea, and a divide began between them. He missed his brother's company and just when things began to go back to normal, something very bad happened. He thought about that day, the day everything had changed.

They had been hunting velociraptors when the storm had started. A great wall of swirling blackness had surrounded them. A strange dark creature had attacked them. Together, they fought the darkness. Damien had fallen and Carflo had leapt to protect him. Strange black lightning flashed around them. A bolt hit Carflo and he was knocked to the grass, paralyzed. He saw Damien being lifted into the air. He was too weak to raise up, he knew he was close to death, forever death, so he closed his eyes and prayed for deliverance. He feared he and his brother were lost. Suddenly, glowing golden light appeared inside the vortex, glowing all around him.

A voice called his name, he opened his eyes and saw his mother's lavender eyes looking down on him. She splashed him with a healing potion. She was calling to Damien to hold on, to fight. Then she flew away from Carflo on flaming wings, and began fighting the dark being for his brother. Lightning flashed, the dark lightning flashed back. She landed hard next to him, and his brother was beside him once again.

The wind was howling, the demon's voice boomed hissing, "Those are mine. One to kill, one to keep."

His mother shouted back in defiance, "You will not take them!"

Her voice sounded strange in the sounds of the storm, he wondered if it was because she had died so long ago. It howled at her, but she stood protectively between he and Damien, and the darkness. The golden glow increased around them. The black lightning struck her suddenly, she landed in the grass beyond them. She seemed so small laying the the burned grass. Carflo struggled to move, to reach out to her, but he couldn't. His mother needed him, and he couldn't move!

Lightning came from behind her. It was his father Kaleth and his grandfather Adamos. His mother jumped over him and joined them. The three of them fought the darkness together. They had almost won, but his father had been knocked away by the tempest. In a last attempt to kill them, the darkness had flung one last gigantic black bolt at them, his mother had jumped in front of them. His grandfather had thrown himself over them. For some reason, he remembered she held two ancient sword, she twirl, then double slashed, and a curtain of lightning fell before the family, and exploded when the darkness hit it. Victory was won. Afterwards, she had kissed him on the forehead and wept over his brother. He hadn't understood then that his brother had been lost even though his body was saved.

Carflo had awakened in his grandfather's home with healers tending them. Damien was far more affected by the attack. Carflo had healed quickly, but his brother had never completely recovered, his eyes had begun turning from green to red. Damien struggled in their lessons afterwards, and he was angry all the time. He became obsessed with magic, especially dark magic. They didn't hunt or play together any more. A century passed, and one day his father just vanished. Carflo and Adamos searched for Kaleth for many, many years. Then Adamos died, and the very next day Damien declared war on him.

The kingdom was shattered by the war that lasted 100 years. Damien attacked them with mutant monsters and evil magic. Carflo fought back with swords and noble warriors. In the end, they were almost overcome, but Carflo rallied the Knights and the MOMazons to one final battle with their allies. There were Witches who opposed Damien, and the Farlanders, and Lord Verde brought his creepers from the Green. Together they stood against an enormous army of zombies, skeletons, mutants, and Damien's witches. The battle lasted for 5 days. Damien was captured and taken to the Great City. The war was over and Carflo had vowed to never return to this place.

Yet here Carflo stood, over a century later, in the field where is all began and he once believed ended. In the last place, he had seen his mother, when she had crossed back from the Light to save them from the Darkness. He wished his father and grandfather were here to advise him, to help him. Damien was beginning a new war, and this time Carflo had almost no allies. He had let war-weariness and peace lull him into a false sense of security. He had hoped that over time Damien would give up his madness for power. It was not to be. He called Chewy, it was time to go. He had to prepare his people for another war. His grandfather had kept the army of the kindgom strong, but Carflo had to admit to himself he had failed to do so. Damien was coming and it would take some twist of fate, some miraculous sacrifice to stop him.

 _If you know who did this picture of Damien, please let us know so we can give them credit._

 **CH 12: potions and shortcuts**

The next morning, two hours before dawn, EnderMARA awoke to noise coming through the walls. The sound of battle! Armor on, sword and bow in hand, she runs outside. Endergolems, guardians, and rebels were fighting together against 4 giant mutant zombies, regular zombies and skeletons. The MOMazon and the Witch Isabella were killing as many as all the Farlander warriors combined.

EnderMARA landed 2 bow shots, killing a skeleton when Ehbruh appeared behind her and a breath later she was back in the safe room. Ehbruh scolded her and vanished back to the battle. EnderMARA sighed and translated out loud, "Protect the Prince, Keeper". EnderMARA turned to where Arturo slept. It was her duty and so she worked on potions while she waited as her mother fought the battle without her.

Hours, that seemed like days, later the door opened and she almost put an arrow in her mother and Isabella. In spite of her reservations, she had begun to respect the witch who her mother claimed was family. Spying on Lord Damien seemed unimaginably dangerous, and MARA admired her courage, but Isabella still creeped her out. Witches for allies... Never in the realms would she have imagined that, not even in the Twilight.

"I finished all the potions, I had bottles for." EnderMARA announces.

Isabella smiles at her, a witch's smile, a creepy smile. EnderMARA looks quickly back at the two double chest, "There is enough for us all."

Her mother smiles too, "Thank you sweetie, but the potions aren't for us. They are for the Farlanders, so they can get to safety when Damien attacks again." Mara stared at her questioningly.

Isabella spoke, "Lord Damien has found a way to keep them from teleporting, he captures and kills them, or worse. You saw the mutant zombies and skeletons. There is truth to the rumors. He is now experimenting on the Endermen and Creepers, and soon the witches as well. But he can't capture what he can't see..."

Hearing this horror in Isabella's froggy witch voice made it seem too terrible to be true, but EnderMARA knew it was.

Her mother's voice interrupted her horror. "Wake your brother, we are leaving soon."

The Elder entered, and expressed gratitude for the assistance during the battle, but refused to leave with them. Instead he offered an escort to the Great City and more importantly, a shortcut. The potions of Isabella and EnderMARA became the payment, the offer was graciously accepted. The Farlanders were all about trading. They were teleported to a large ravine, then walked deep underground. The MOMazon, EnderMARA, Arturo, and Witch Isabella followed the Elder and guardians through the caves, Sword-maker followed closely behind them. The EnderRebel's eyes never left the witch. Arturo held Mara's hand. They were so deep there were diamonds in the walls. Creepers stood in the shadows, staring at them, some seemed to bow as they passed but none blew up. The creepers all watched Arturo reverently, but only EnderMARA seemed to notice or care. The group entered a room with a large mossy stone platform surrounded by lava. Arturo clutched her hand excitedly, while she fumbled through her things for her amethyst crystals. She grinned down at him excitedly. Together they climbed the steps and jumped into the End Portal. Swirls of light and stars, then they stood in the End, its vast brokenness reaching as far as their eyes could see.

The EnderDragon bellowed at the intrusion and dove at them. The MOMazon pulled her bow to the ready, and Isabella held what MARA knew was a Wither potion, though it was strangely colored. Suddenly she wondered what the master potionmaker had in that bottle that she stood so calmly as a thousand pounds of flaming death dove at them.

"No! Stop!" EnderMARA screamed and ran straight toward the EnderDragon, calling to it in End-speak. _'Hold, Friend. Wait. We mean you no harm.'_

The EnderDragon circled then landed, it sniffed her, and the amethyst in her hand. It bellowed then the giant black dragon accepted and ate the amethyst. Isabella looked shocked. The MOMazon watched her daughter curiously while she was standing by the great EnderDragon. Arturo was petting the dragon without fear. He offered an apple in his tiny hand which the great beast ate daintily. He giggled with childish delight. Great purple eyes looked down on him kindly, then the dragon huffed purple particles around the laughing child.

 _'It appears... we need to talk... KEEPER.'_ The MOMazon spoke in End-speak.

EnderMARA only nodded, before responding, "Yes mother."

Now she would have to explain why the Enderdragon knew her and Arturo, inwardly she sighed as the dragon nuzzled MARA before she turned her great head back to Arturo. The tiny boy giggles and hugged her great nose. The Dragon loved her, and she loved the Prince. EnderMARA quietly wondered if her mother had know she was coming to the End all along because she did not look surprised. The Witch Isabella, on the other hand, looked completely freaked out. The Elder spoke to the EnderDragon, who then blew flames into an obsidian pit/ Another End portal opened. The MOMazon bowed to the Elder and then the EnderDragon, who reared and flapped her wings. She lowered her great head to Arturo and MARA one last time. Without a word, the MOMazon lead her family through the portal.

Moments later, they stepped through the portal and into the bright late afternoon sunshine of the Great City. Uncle Mike was waiting for them with her Uncle Munch. The testificate looks deeply into MOMazon's eyes for a moment, a single gasp escapes her lips, she bows her head, fist clenched, breathing hard for a moment. Isabella steps close to her, trying awkwardly to comfort her. EnderMARA looks at her Uncle Munch, sees his pain, and knows he is her last remaining uncle. Her heart breaks and tears began streaming down her face. Arturo looks up at MARA distressed, she pulls him against her. Munch hugs her as she reaches for her mother's hand. They stand quietly together for a moment. They are the last 5 survivors of a once great family.

Then the MOMazon straightens, resolutely takes a deep breath and simply says, "Tonight, we meet with Lord Carflo."

 **CH : 13 midnight meal**

The smell of cooking food had drawn Cyanide. It had been dark for hours, and he had not eaten dinner yet because he had gotten lost exploring the city. He had only gotten a glimpse of the Great City the first time he and Chris were here. This time, he explored it. It was every archaeologist dream to be in the ancient places while they were still inhabited. It was even more amazing than he had imagined. His childhood desire of reviving the ancient past had lead him down the path of paleontology. Now he was walking in the world of his dreams!

He followed his nose to the source, the huge temple kitchen, and found a vaguely familiar face.

"Smells great," he said conversationally.

"Thanks," she smiled, "You're a little early... uh, Cyanide right? Hungry?"

Nodding, Cyanide was embarrassed, he couldn't remember her name, but he knew they had met.

"I understand from Lord Carflo that you like pumpkin coffee?" she placed a cup in front of him, "So I did my best but I don't understand the appeal of this particular flavor combination."

Cyanide was half way through a swallow when he realized what she said, and what he was tasting: Pumpkin Coffee! It was awful! He began choking.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I knew the flavor wasn't right." she said apologetically.

"No no ::cough cough:: it's pumpkin spice coffee, not pumpkin coffee," he tries to choke out.

"I don't know what that is. Please, I'm so sorry, " she apologizes, eyes dancing with laughter, "Would you like something different?"

He nods still trying to clear the horrible flavor from his throat. He smells the next cup before he sips it, "Oh my GAWD," he groans with delight and takes a huge swallow, "This is so good. Um, pumpkin spice is for pies."

She looks him blankly, "Spice for pies?"

He tries to explain, "You know cinnamon, clove, ginger, nutmeg?" She shakes her head, "No? Guess you don't have it yet." He sighs.

She just shakes her head again and replies, "Only cinnamon."

She sets a plate of dark brown squares in front of him, "Cookie?" she offers, "It's a new ingredient, so I am experimenting. If you're brave enough after I tried to poison you..." She grins and he can't help but return it.

Cyanide picks up one, smells it, and takes a bite, "OHMIGAAWD, this is the best brownie ever! You made this... It's amazing."

She laughs at his reaction, "It's a brand new recipe, my daughter found this ingredient so I tried it. You called it a... a brownie?"

Cyanide stammered, "Well, it looks Brownie-ish. What's in this cup of coffee?" He ask changing the subject.

"Oh cocoa, sugar, heavy cream, coffee, and a secret ingredient." She smiles mischievously.

"OH my gosh, it is good," snagging another brownie, he suggest, "You should open a cafe. You'd be rich. Oh so good"

"Umm, Cyanide...you have brownie in your beard..." she says, and absently reaches up to brush the crumbs off his cheek. A spark passes between them, embarrassed she looks away.

' _She smells like chocolate and oranges,'_ he thinks.

"Oh man! What is that awesome smell!" Chris declares loudly as he enters then he freezes seeing the woman touching Cyanide's cheek.

"You must be Chris," the baker immediately turns and smiling, asks, "Hungry?"

Munch is right behind him. Chris just stands there, he is having Deja vu too. He knows he knows this woman.

Munch pushes past him and sits down, "Feed me sis, I'm starving!"

Carflo comes in, "Yeah dinners ready! It smells great, Milady!" he says enthusiastically, "I missed your cooking!"

She laughs and bows, "Thank you, my Lord Carflo. Roast stuffed dodo, loaded potatoes, and for dessert a new cookie called brownies," and she winks at Cyanide, who grins.

Chris is still curious, "Milady?"

"Oh um Sorry... I'm Milady, but formally, I am the MOMazon Milady, great-granddaughter of the MOMazon Marimon, granddaughter of the MOMazon Mina. My family has served and cooked for Lord Carflo since he was a child. It is my duty and honor to serve him." She bows to Carflo again, who smiles fondly at her.

"Whoa..." is all Chris says, as he reaches for a brownie, but she stops him, swatting his hand.

"Those are dessert," and she places more plates of food on the table, "My Lord, Mike and the Witch are waiting, I will gather them." She fixes Chris with a look, then looks pointedly at the plate of brownies and scowls at him again, before she leaves.

Carflo laughs at Chris. "I missed her cooking and her humor," he says happily reaching for a brownie.

"Me too" agrees Munch, stuffing roast dodo into his mouth.

"Hey!" Chris exclaims as Carflo takes a bite.

"She told you to wait, not me," Carflo gleefully retorts, eating a brownie, "Oh, she's done it again." And he hands one to Munch, who looks smugly at Chris.

"I hope she makes more of what ever these are..." Munch says stuffing the whole thing in his mouth.

Chris pretends to ignore them and turns to Cyanide. "Sorry to ruin your mojo, man." Chris says to Cyanide, "Cute and she's an amazing cook of more than cookies."

"MOJO! Aw man don't start with that again..."Cyanide flushes red.

"What's mojo?" Munch asks, still eating.

"You know, charming with theee laaadiessss..." Chris teases, Cyanide eats miserably.

"Again?" Carflo shakes his head, "Cyanide, I forbid it. She is the best baker in her family in 4 generations. I have known her since she was born. You're not good enough for her. Find some village girl, like the last one."

Cyanide looks offended, "Hey, I am too good enough but..."

Munch turning to face Cyanide, says flatly, "She is my only sister, Cyanide... I will kill you if you try to 'mojo' her."

Carflo and Chris roar with laughter. Cyanide turns redder.

"Well, it might be worth it for these brownies and coffee..." Chris starts, then looks back to Carflo, "Since she was born? 4 generations? Carflo, just how old are you, dude?"

Carflo shrugs but before he can answer, Mike and Milady return, A wich follows them into the room.

Cyanide and Chris immediately jump up, pulling out their swords to defend them all.

Agatha, the witch who tortured Cyanide, is alive!

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
